


I Could Get Used To This

by trashycatarcade



Series: Domestic Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Service Dogs, Teacher Lance (Voltron), dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Shiro is going away for the weekend and entrusts his boyfriend, Lance, to watch his dogs.





	I Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously titled 'Shiro's Doggos'.

Lance was not the biggest dog person, he didn’t hate them, he just preferred the company of cats. If his apartment allowed pets, Lance would have a cat. Growing up, his family only had a parrot because his brother Luis is allergic to any animal with fur. So, when Shiro invited Lance over to his house for the first time and two other large dogs came barreling through the hallway and to the door along with Shiro’s service dog, peachy, Lance was more than surprised. Shiro called the dogs away from the front door and greeted Lance with a hug and peck on the cheek. Lance cautiously walked into the house and heard the scrabbling of claws on hardwood floors as the dogs rounded the corner to see the house intruder. Lance winced as three large dogs knocked into his legs and one barked loudly.

 

“Guys, c’mon.” Shiro laughed and clapped his hands. Peachy obediently backed off, obviously her more intense and thorough training made her the better listener.

 

“You didn’t mention that you had two other dogs.” Lance said and reached down to pet the closest one, which was some sort of husky mix that stood to almost reach the top of his thigh. It nuzzled his hand and licked his fingers.

 

“Her name is Yue.” Shiro smiled.

 

“Hello Yue.” Lance said and scratched behind her ears. As soon as Yue was getting all the attention, the other dog, an akita, came up to Lance and tried to nudge his way past Yue.

 

“That’s Atlas, he’s a bit of an attention hog.” Shiro told him. Lance patted Atlas on the head.

 

“So, why is this the first time Atlas and Yue have been brought to my attention?” Lance asked, following Shiro to the kitchen where he had been getting food together.

 

“Well, they’re kind of overwhelming and I didn’t want to freak you out.”

 

“I’m not freaked out,” Lance stopped him. “They’re cute, big, but cute. You already knew that I like Peachy, two more dogs is fine.” Lance may be playing down his nerves a bit… he doesn’t know how take care of dogs and these dogs are big enough to knock him over if he weren’t paying attention. They seem easily excitable and more playful than Lance was ready for.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, as long as my jeans don’t get completely covered in fur, it’s fine.” Lance joked, but the humor in Shiro’s expression made it obvious that his jeans were bound to need a wash by the end of the night.

 

As Lance sat at the kitchen island and Shiro cut vegetables, all the dogs shuffled into the kitchen. Peachy and Yue curled up under the table and Atlas planted himself beside Shiro, waiting for any scraps to fall on the floor. Lance and Shiro chatted idly, Lance told him about the new student in his class.

 

Dinner went well, Shiro was an amazing cook and made an amazing meal for the couple. Lance was happy to have finally been invited over to Shiro’s house; for the most part, they had been going out for dates and hanging around Lance’s apartment. It was a step in their relationship that Lance was excited about.

 

Shiro and Lance hadn’t known each other for very long before starting to date, so the beginning of their relationship revolved heavily on getting to know each other. There were still a lot of things Lance wanted to know about Shiro, but he knew that there were some touchy subjects. Finally getting invited to Shiro’s house made Lance feel like he was seeing a new layer of Shiro.

 

Though Lance was still a bit wary of the dogs, he did think it was adorable that they followed Shiro around the house and took every chance to cuddle. Once they finished eating, Lance found himself curled up on the couch with a movie on that Lance couldn’t bring himself to focus on. Peachy was sitting beside the couch and Shiro was petting her methodically. Shiro was obviously closest with Peachy, due to her being with him a lot more than the other dogs. Lance scooched forward on the couch and kissed Shiro’s cheek to get his attention. Shiro turned his head away from the t.v. and toward Lance. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lance properly.

 

They were lost in kissing for a while, Lance now, more or less, straddling Shiro’s lap and Shiro’s hands ran up and down his sides underneath his shirt. Lance moved down to Shiro’s neck, sucking and nipping under his chin, near his adams apple. Shiro groaned and his grip tightened on Lance’s hips. The sharp sound of a dog barking startled Lance away from a yelp. He probably would have fallen off the couch if Shiro hadn’t been holding on to him. When Shiro laughed a little, Lance’s face heated up in embarrassment.

 

“Hey! Don’t laugh, I’m not used to dogs.” Lance pouted. Shiro kissed the corner of his mouth that had been set downturned, and Lance couldn’t help but smile.

 

…

 

“He’s going to break up with me.” Lance said, full seriousness, head down on the table. Keith and Pidge shared a look and Hunk sighed, they were used to Lance’s dramatic side by now. It was decided that Keith was taking this one by Pidge and Hunk immaturely tapping their noses in a nonverbal ‘not it’.

 

“Why would Shiro break up with you?” Keith asked, sending a glare at Hunk and Pidge. Lance slowly lifted his head up from the table and took a sip of his iced tea.

 

“He asked me to house sit while he visits his parents.” Lance told him. Keith motioned for him to continue. “That means I’m watching his dogs and I already know I’m going to cause some tragic accident and one of them will get hurt, or die, and then Shiro will hate me!”

 

“Lance. It’s two days, you can handle taking care of a couple dogs.” Keith tried to reassure him. The blunt words were not as effective as Keith had hoped. Lance only groaned and put his head back down on the table. Hunk shook his head at Keith and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“You keep track of twenty-four eight-year-old kids five days of the week. Eight-year-olds are a lot more maintenance and can get into ten times more trouble than a couple dogs. And, if Shiro didn’t trust you to take care of the dogs, he wouldn’t have asked. Everything will be fine.” Hunk said sincerely.

 

“Really?” Lance looked up at Hunk.

 

“Really.” Hunk confirmed.

 

…

 

When the weekend hit, Lance was kind of freaking out. Shiro and Peachy left Friday evening, abandoning Lance with Atlas and Yue. In reality, there wasn’t much for Lance to do that night. He fed the dogs their dinner at six-thirty, took them for a walk around the blog after, and then let them run around in the fenced in backyard. Before Lance returned home for the night, he made sure both dogs had done their business and were in their kennels.

 

He had trouble sleeping that night, worried that something would happen to the dogs overnight. Lance got up a bit earlier than usual and stopped to get coffee on the way over to Shiro’s house. He brought along his work things to work on lesson plans for the following month while he spent the day with Atlas and Yue. When he got to the house, he fed the dogs their breakfast and sipped his coffee leisurely at the kitchen table.

 

The day continued slowly. Around lunchtime, Lance took Atlas and Yue for a fairly long walk in hopes of tiring them out. It was fairly warm out, so Lance made sure to bring the dogs, and himself, water if they started to feel tired. When they returned to Shiro’s house, Lance decided to get some work done. The dogs roamed around the house, unable to settle down. It became obvious to Lance that Atlas and Yue were missing Shiro. When dinner time came around, he fed the dogs their food and then warmed up some leftovers from the fridge. Once the dogs and him were done, Lance cleaned up and then found himself on the couch with a movie on. Atlas and Yue were curled up on the floor, Atlas chewing on one of his toys.

 

When Lance’s eyes started to droop, he decided that he may as well stay overnight. Shiro had offered for Lance to stay, but Lance felt like he was intruding. Now that he was tired and he thought about driving all the way home, Lance decided he should just stay. Shiro would be back in the morning anyways and Lance wanted to see him. He led Atlas and Yue to their kennels, but once they were all secure they started whining.

 

Lance supposed they might just need to go outside one more time, so he brought them to the backyard to do their business. He was a bit surprised when Atlas and Yue simply sat down beside him on the back steps. He shrugged and, again, settled the pair in their kennels. The whining ensued. Lance decided he was too tired for this and got ready ready for bed. He found a sweatshirt from Shiro’s closet that he stole and stripped down to his boxers. As he settled into Shiro’s bed, the dogs started barking. Lance hoped they would stop, but after nearly fifteen minutes of Atlas and Yue barking, he gave in.

 

He released the dogs from their kennels and they happily followed Lance to the bedroom. Lance expected them to settle in on the rug next to the bed, but no, the jumped right up with him. Lance was sandwiched between Atlas and Yue, and it was a very unfamiliar feeling. He was worried he would have trouble falling asleep, but once his exhaustion really hit him and Yue rested her head on Lance’s leg, he was out for the count.

 

…

  
  


Shiro could tell that Lance was nervous about all the dogs. It made sense, Lance told him that he’d never really had pets growing up, so being around three large dogs would be quite different. That’s why when he was going to visit his parents, he thought having Lance dog sit for the short time was a good idea.

 

When Shiro got home and neither Atlas nor Yue came running to the front door, Shiro grew concerned. He knew his dogs and they always came to obnoxiously greet visitors at the front door in chaotic fashion. Shiro became even more concerned when neither dog were in their kennels. He peeked out the window and they weren’t outside either. Finally, Shiro checked the bedroom and what he saw almost killed him.

 

Snuggling together and fast asleep on the bed were Lance, Atlas, and Yue. Shiro quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and immediately took too many photos. Lance stirred when Peachy decided she felt left and jumped up on the bed that was quickly becoming too crowded.

 

“Hi Peachy.” Lance mumbled groggily, eyes squinted. He patted her head and closed his eyes again.

 

“Hello Sleeping Beauty.” Shiro chuckled and rubbed Lance’s back gently. Lance abruptly opened his eyes and gasped.

 

“Shiro,” Lance smiled, he sat up and reached for a hug that was returned instantly.

 

“I see you raided my closet.” Shiro laughed.

 

“It looked comfy.” Lance shrugged.

 

“Thank you for looking after the dogs, I really appreciate it.” Shiro thanked him.

 

“No problem at all, it was a piece of cake.” Lance shrugged. Lance decided he was still tired, so he wrapped his arms around Shiro and pulled him into bed. They laughed and Lance kissed Shiro.

 

“I don’t think there’s enough room, Lance.” Shiro was barely on the bed.

 

“We’ll make it work, I’m okay with being on top of someone.” Lance said. Shiro rolled his eyes, but Lance did end up laying on Shiro’s chest with the dogs settled around them. Lance had never been so comfortable in his life.

 


End file.
